


Can't Stop Love

by KuroBakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Traits, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guards have discovered a box containing something in Loki's room. After Loki is summoned to Throne room to answer some questions, they discover that it was not a creature but a humanoid of a dragon. As well as Loki's lover.</p><p>"Dreki" is "Dragon" in Norse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Also, this my 100th work on AO3!

Loki stood in the middle of the room in front of Odin and the throne. Guards had him in cuffs and holding him to make sure he would not get away or leave the room.

“Loki, what is this creature?” Odin said, pointing to the box.

“It is none of your damn concern!” Loki said. Loki was trying to keep his friend safe. Loki met a Dragon human named Zayon on one of his recent travels. He not only became friends with him but he saved his life from his homeland which consists of human but with animal qualities and some features. Zayon is attracted to men and his homeland is against homosexuality for his breed. Dragon humans are VERY rare so to keep his breed in existance, all of them would have to mate with the opposite sex so being with the same sex is against their rules. Zayon, who believe is being who he really is, was forced to either mate with a female (which his not in his maturity state yet, still looks like a young preteen/teenager and his body is not fully functional for mating yet as well) or be put to death. When Loki found him one day in a field, on the brink of death (he was beaten severly and left their like garbage), he carried him to his campsite and spent a couple days healing him and bonding with him. After he was completely healed, Loki deicded to take him back to Asgard with him. For a couple of weeks, Loki has been pretty good at keeping out of harms away and making sure the guards or any one for that do not catch matter...until today. A couple of the guards went in to Loki's room when he was not there and found Zayon in his comfort zone, which was a wooden box. The guards brought it to Odin and told the guards to bring Loki to the room for questing.

“It is my concern, Loki. You brought this thing in to _my_ castle. I have a right to know what it is.” Odin told him.

“But your guards found the box in _my_ room and went in there without any cause or _my_ permission.” Loki said. Odin knew he was not going to get any where with Loki so he he deicded to take things in to his own hands.

“Guards?” Odin said. The guards looked at him. Loki stood there, wondering what the old fart was going to do next.

“Bring the box to Heimdell and tell him to send it to Musepelheim.” Odin said, then leaned back in his chair. Loki lost it. Loki was secretly in a relationship with Zayon.

“NO! PLEASE STOP! LET ME GO!” Loki said, trying to escape the Guards' grasp but it was not use. As two guards put there hands on the box, it suddenly began to shake. The Guards let go and put their weapons near it but the box burst open, causing them to fall back on to the floor. Suddenly there was a pair of wings, over lapping each other.

“I do not think that will be necessary, All-Father of Asgard.” A deep, male voice said from behind the wings.

“What in the 9 realms?” Loki thought. He did not recogize that voice nor those wings.

“Who are you? What are you?” Odin asked.

“I am not afraid to die but...you would be making a HUGE mistake.” The voice said. Suddenly, the wings moved to the side and the wing span was about 8 to 10 feet wide. He slowly stood up straight, exposing his body and face to Odin and every one else in the room. He opened his eyes which were pink and his hair was long and sea foam green, His eyebrows and eyelashes where a bit darker than his hair. Horns where towards the front of his head but pointed towards the back of his head. His wings and tale were a dark seafoam green. He was so gorgeous!

“I am Zayon and a Dreki mortal. The rarest type of animal human in existance.” The Man said, looking at Odin. No one was paying attention to Zayon speak any more because they were concentrating on something else. Every ones' eyes were widened. What Zayon does not realize that he was not only naked (which is mostly nromal where he is from) but his penis was showing and it was not only large for a human but it had some girth to it. Loki was blushing but could not stop staring at it.

“Zayon...um...uh...wow!” Loki tried to tell Zayon but he kept getting flustered. Zayon looked over at Loki.

“Loki?” Zayon asked, confused by Loki's statement.

“Your penis.” Loki asked.

“What about it?” Zayon asked.

“Um...I know being naked in public in your homeland is normal and accepted but um...not here.” Loki said. Zayon looked down and felt embarrassed.

“My apologies. I did not realized that I was naked when I came in to my maturity form.” Zayon said. Odin sighed.

“Well...at least you are polite...unlike some people.” Odin said, looking at Loki, who was still looking at Zayon, blushing.

“Take Zayon and give him some proper clothing.” Odin ordered the Guards. Zayon followed the guards out of the room and took him the seamstress after they let go of Loki. Loki tried to follow him but the door was slammed in his face.

“Loki.” Odin said. Loki turned around.

“What? Are we not done yet? Because I believe that we are.” Loki told him.

“Just go.” Odin said. Loki sighed and left the room. Loki found Zayon now fully dressed and was siting on Loki's bed. Zayon looked up at Loki.

“I am so sorry. I did not mean to cause you any trouble nor harm. I will leave if you want me to.” Zayon said, getting up from the bed. As he walked past Loki, he grabbed Zayon's arms and gently spun him around to face him and then planted a kiss on Zayon's lips then stopped a few seconds later and let go of him.

“I do not want you to go, love. I want you to stay with me. I know you did not mean to and it was not your fault.” Loki said. Zayon held Loki in his arms.

“I will not go then unless I have to, Darling.” Zayon said, smiling. Loki smiling and then they began to kiss again. Zayon lifted up Loki and laid him on the bed, making out with him. They could not have sex on the ground due to Odin having eyes every where when it comes to Loki but Loki is NOT afraid to make out with any one on the grounds...including men. Loki suddenly stopped as he felt some sort of sexual intoxication kicking in. He was not sure where it was coming from but he did not want something to happen.

“Loki, are you alright?” Zayon asked as he caressed his cheek. Loki snapped out of it as the intoxication suddenly disappeared.

“I am fine, sweetheart.” Loki said, nuzzling Zayon's hand. Zayon kissed Loki's other cheek then plopped on the side of him and crawled on to Loki's bed. Oki crawled over next to him and curled up against him. Zayon put one over Loki's side and they put their noses together as they looked in to each other's eyes. Then they kissed quickly kissed again and then Loki put his arm around Zayon and got comfy.

“Loki?” Zayon asked.

“Yes?” Loki replied.

“I love you so much and I am so thankful that you saved my life. I do not know how I can ever repay you but I will try my best to make you happy.” Zayon said, with tears streaming down his cheeks. Loki moved his arms from Zayon's side and then held one of his cheeks. Zayon saw Loki smiling.

“You already have, honey. I love you too, Zayon and I am so happy that you are in my life.” Loki told him. Zayon smiled, kissed Loki again and then got comfy in each others' arms once more. Loki did not know what Odin is going to do exactly to or about Zayon but all Loki knew that he was going to stay by Zayon's side through the good and bad times and no matter what happens, Zayon will protect Loki at whatever cost because when it comes to love, mortal or not, love has no boundaries and no limits. They eventually drifted off to a peaceful slumber, still in each others' arms, feeling like nothing could stop them. Not even all the Gods in all of the nine realms could stop them from being in love. Because as they say in Midgard: “Love Conquers All.”

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
